Freak
by celizabeth345
Summary: They didn't accept him. No one did. Everyone had betrayed him. Every sculpture of him, broken by angry mobs. They tore every plush doll, burned posters. They got rid of any memory of him. They didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't know why. One-Shot


They didn't accept him. No one did. His friends had betrayed him. Everyone had betrayed him. Even after they saved their world! Every sculpture of him, broken by angry mobs. They tore every plush doll, burned posters. They got rid of any memory of him. They didn't want anything to do with him. Why? Danny Fenton/Phantom did not know.

He sits atop the cliff. Watching the waves lick the beach's shore. The young teens forearms, they're decorated with red lines in different sizes. Some even spell words. Under the layers of cuts, are scars. Angry, hurt scars that are formed from two things. A hand, and a razor. The sun sets, Danny stares at how the orange, red, pink, dark and bright yellow mix so perfectly together.

Not a single cloud in the sky, but this day seemed so gloomy for teen. He learned to trust no one, no one was trustworthy. He had been betrayed. Not only by the people whom he _did_ care about, but by the entire world. Everyone hated him. He couldn't even find a single human being to tell him that everything will be alright. Even though he knows its not. He has no one to run to. No one to meet in their arms. No person to trust.

He didn't know why everyone hated him; nor did he care. Everyone just used him to become famous. He was too blind to realize that. Behind every girls caked face was a monster, screaming at him. Behind every guys shining smile, was a smug look of disgust. They had used him. Even his own family.

The leaves danced quietly in the wind while a chill of autumn goes up the youth's back. Making him shiver. He didn't bring his jacket, but he didn't really care. He couldn't feel a thing. He was just. . . Numb. Numb. That was the word. The only thing that could explain him. Tears stung his eyes at he recalls what they had called him. Freak. An accident. Loser. A mess that no one is gonna clean up. A mistake.

Those are the words that covered his arms. Their was so many other words that they called him, that his brain couldn't even recall it. His shoulders sag at how it him that they were right. He was a mistake. He was just a lab accident. He was a freak. He was a freaky little ghost boy trying to fit in with humans. He was a freaky boy with freaky little ghost powers.

He was a loser. All of them, they only loved him for his phantom half. Then down right hated him when he found out who he is. Some didn't hate him right then, they went ahead and joined the crowd after refusing to give them ghost powers or refusing to date them just to get them famous.

There's gotta be somebody though. Not everyone could hate him, right? He props his elbows on his thighs and digs his face into his palms. There's nobody. Nobody to turn too. Nobody to run too. Nobody who would stop what they're doing just to talk to him. Even his own clone, Dani, hated him! And he too, saved her life! She would've been a lone bucket filled with ectoplasm if he hadn't saved her.

Everything he does, is a mistake. He did ruin Valerie's life. He ruined Jazz's. He ruined Sam's. Even his own parents. He just had to accept that.

But he couldn't. He just could not. He tried searching in the Ghost Zone. All he would get is either a threat, a zap, a back to the face, or a nose turn up. Even Frostbite and Clockwork couldn't even look at him. What had he done? He just didn't know. He just did not know, and no one would tell him.

He hadn't talk to anybody, or any ghost, in about 3 months. No one could help him. No one _would_ help him. He stares at the sparkling blue water in front of him. It disgusted him. The water, was so full of life. Like nothing could stand in it's way.

Silent sobs escape as he digs his face into his palm of his hands again. He couldn't figure out what he had did that was so wrong. Maybe it was him. _'It's me, I'm the mistake. That's whats wrong. Everything about it. I don't deverse to live in this world. No one cares for me; hell, why would they?'_ Danny thinks to himself. He figured it out. It was **him**. But he just refused to believe it. That's what he concluded. It. Was. **HIM.** Suddenly, to him, the pieces start to fall together. All the damage, the damage he had caused when ghost fighting. The people he had hurt over and over in his life. . . The lives he had ruined. He just couldn't deny it anymore. He was the problem.

He didn't need a genius like Jazz to figure that out. That's why Dash, Kwan, and all the other A-listers bullied him. That's why his parents didn't accept him. That's why no one did. Sam and Tucker just stood around acting like they did. It was all to real for the Fenton child. His family couldn't even call him a 'Fenton' anymore.

They had all disowned him, every single one of them. He felt miserable. He was the issue that had to removed and he couldn't make it up to anyone. He was into too deep, far below the surface. He had picked at it too long. He had falling into a hole of misery and hatred that he can't get out. His hands just sink into the soil and only fall down, making the soil crash onto him.

Guilt picked at his heart. His heart aches too hard. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out and left him their bleeding. He felt like a monster. Scratch that. He _**was**_ the monster. He was the hybrid that no one wanted. Half boy, half phantom. He finally gets what his parents have been saying.

_"Once a filthy ghost, always a filthy ghost." _It was true. He was the filth. He was the mud on the bottom of somebody's shoe when they rub it off on a rug. He was deadly. He was a virus that goes around killing people. And their is only one way to stop that. To destroy the problem.

To dig the issue out of the hole. To remove the problem from its source. Now he had realized what he had done. To step onto that portal. To take his first breath in this world. He was the wrong doing. He was the flaw. That's all he was. A flaw. No wonder he couldn't even get a girl to look his way without them being overshadowed. No one would look at him.

Why would they? He stood out, in the bad way. He was different, no wonder he couldn't be accepted. He could **never** be accepted. All his life, he had been lied to. By everyone. Starting from his family loving him to his friends trust. Everything, was a lie. Each breath he takes, a mistake. Each step he takes, a mistake. Each minute he lives, a mistake. Each second that passes with him in he world, complete misery for everyone.

He was a disappointment. He could never be perfect like Jazz. He was always compared to her. He **was** the disappointment in the family. He was a criminal. No wonder all of the ghost in the ghost world wanted him dead. Even the box ghost, or the ghost that always wanted to be his friend. Skulker won't even look at him. He isn't a treasure to him anymore.

He was the loser that everybody said he was. There is no agruement about it. It took him years to figure that out. All the puzzle pieces fit together now. His heart broke about how true it was.

Danny stands up. Looking over the cliff, he walks backwards, he made up his mind; he suddenly lunges fowards. Down, he drops almost 150 feet down into water. He enters the water, he gasps for air. The water fills his lungs quickly. He starts seeing black dots in his vision. He smiles as he takes his last breath in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried when I wrote this): , it's so sad . This is my horrible attempted at a sucicide . Sorry I deleted my other stories . I lost interest in them quickly and my chapters were deleted anyway and I couldn't retrieve them . I'm stuck doing one-shots right now until I find a muse and also learns how to learn how to keep a good story with good description , a great muse for it , long , and not rushing . See you next one-shot ! And hopefully soon , a story ! Buh-bye ! ~Caitlin Phantom<strong>


End file.
